


The Arsonist’s Lullaby

by GothamstreetCat



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arson, Arsonist, Bridgit Pike - Freeform, Gotham, Poetry, firebug, firefly - Freeform, foxgotham, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamstreetCat/pseuds/GothamstreetCat
Summary: Better tell the bad guys,“Better run, Better hide,”Because Firefly is coming.She’s gonna burn you alive.





	The Arsonist’s Lullaby

_Tell all the bad guys_

_"Better run, better hide,"_

_Because Firefly is coming_

_She's going to burn you alive_

 

_So you better make it quick_

_Run as fast as you can_

_Bridgit Pike is coming_

_And you don't stand a chance_

 

_You may see her coming_

_Just a light in the dark_

_Yet mistakenly seen_

_As a cigarette's spark_

 

_Either as a burning pain_

_Or a feeling so warm_

_You will understand than_

_Her being reborn_

 

_And if you see a light_

_Burning bright in the dark_

_It is she_

_The firebug of the Narrows_

 

_Then you will see the smoke_

_Rising as you choke_

_On the things you've done_

_On those you've hurt_

 

_You will feel the heat_

_Burning under your feet_

_Feel the fire_

_On your cheeks_

 

_Feel the scorch_

_Like a torch_

_On your flesh_

_Burning hot_

 

_Perverts and bullies beware_

_The fire in your hair_

_Down your neck and_

_Spine in a second of time_

 

_This tale isn't for everyone_

_Not for those who are kind_

_Just the evil and the bad_

_And the ones who don't mind_

 

_For those who are bad_

_Who prey on the week_

_You better get quick,_

_Better find your feet_

 

_And if you should find yourself_

_in her collusion so bright_

_Just flick on your lighter_

_And show her the light_

 

_So tell those you know_

_"Better run, better hide,"_

_Because Firefly is coming_

_And if you don't you might die_


End file.
